


The Eleventh Hour

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Post MSIV, Mulder goes away for a few days while Scully receives an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Eleventh Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I've been desperate for more post S11 fic, so here I am writing it. I need to fill my prompt inbox as well. Many thanks to Jeri @fragilevixen for the quick beta!!

Scully was starting to feel and look every bit of twenty-five weeks pregnant at fifty-four years old. Not that she would change any of it for the world, she loved this second miracle more than life itself. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly open her heart any further, for fear of more excruciating pain and loss, Mulder tore down the walls she so precariously built around herself following their separation and their second child managed to smuggle their way in simultaneously.

As scared as she was to bring this baby into the world, the love she felt for her was instantaneous. From the two pink lines on a positive pregnancy test to the little blobfish on the sonogram, it was love at first sight. She didn't realize how badly she had wanted this baby, not until Mulder propositioned her at the St. Rachel Motel.

With each day that passed, she was still in shock that she was pregnant. Part of her still expected to wake up and all of this would be some dream.

Today Mulder would fly out to meet with a potential publisher for the book he had been working on. The one she told him to write for so many years. Unbeknownst to her, he had started it after their separation and worked on it gradually until he picked it up again following their departure from the Bureau.

" _It's ready for its own happy ending,"_ he had remarked. 

She couldn't help but wonder if it has anything to do with their reconciliation. Actually, in her heart, she knew it did and she couldn't wait to read it.

"I don't have to go," Mulder said suddenly, breaking her from her reverie. She shook her head, turning toward him as he appeared before her. "Just say the word and I'll stay," he insisted. 

He'd known Scully had been increasingly fatigued with this pregnancy and he couldn't help but worry for her.

"No. You've worked so hard for this, Mulder. It's just a day. I'll be fine. Promise. It'll allow me to catch up on some paperwork," she said with a soft smile. She had recently returned to Our Lady of Sorrows, though she was mostly on desk duty now.

"Oh, so you're trying to get rid of me?" He said with a raised brow and a sly grin.

"No, of course not," she retorted, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You deserve this."

Mulder cupped Scully's face in the palms of his hands, tilting her head so she was facing him, admiring the supple features of her face, courtesy of the pregnancy hormones. Her hair had grown out just slightly, the light curls mirroring their return to the FBI two years ago.

He kissed her gently, his hands finding their way to her belly as they always did. Her hands would cover his, pressing them further against the crest of their love as they always did, savoring the fact that he was here with her and they revealed in every moment and every step of this journey.

Scully was the first to pull back.

"I don't want to miss any of this," Mulder said, clearly disappointed.

"You're going to miss your flight if you don't get going. You've worked so hard for this."

She didn't want to admit it, but this new Mulder was completely endearing. While she appreciated that he came around to this darkness-free lifestyle in his own due time, his passion… his stubbornness as she once put it, was what made her fall madly in love with him.

"Alright," he conceded, clearly dejected. "But you call me. If anything happens. Anything at all. I'll come straight home."

"I promise."

And that was that.

\----

Later that evening, Scully buried herself in paperwork, not wanting to admit to herself that she already missed Mulder's presence. They had spent so much time apart that she didn't want to waste another second, but this was important for him.

The baby kicked, making her presence known and she smoothed a gentle hand over the soft cotton of her blouse. Reminding her that it was getting late, but she was restless. She savored the moment. It was a feeling she never expected to have again after Will-Jackson. As tired and cranky she often felt this time around, she appreciated every minute of it.

She was startled out of deep thought into an analysis of a patient's medical history by the sound of the motion detectors coming from the newly installed security system. She saw nothing on the camera, at least at first. And then there was a shadowed silhouette near the bushes on the side. 

It was probably an animal, most likely. She didn't want to worry Mulder, so she quickly decided to retrieve her revolver, courtesy of Skinner, to investigate. Due to the constant danger, they were in, they had made a compelling case to be permanently armed for safety purposes.

Her revolver drawn in the left arm, she slowly peered out the front door before slowly creaking it open, greeting the darkness in front of her. The sound of crickets echoed around the grassy yards that surrounded the property until she heard a rustling in the brush that lay a few hundred feet ahead. It was probably nothing, she told herself, moving closer to the sound. A raccoon, a possum was both far more likely. That is, until she moved a little closer, catching a tall silhouette that lay just beyond the tall overgrown weeds. A shiver went down her spine. Their closest neighbors were about two miles away.

"Stop right there!" Scully screamed, pointing the gun directly in front of her. Like a deer in headlights, the figure immediately started to retreat. "STOP," she yelled again, her voice echoing in the distance. "I will shoot," she warned as she began to push through the brush, flying after the movement at record speed. 

However, the figure in front of her was fast, too fast. She felt the sudden rush of endorphins wearing off as her chest weighed heavily with each breath, she came to a sudden stop, reaching into the air with her weapon, and fired a shot into the air.

Thankfully, as she reached the clearing, it had the desired effect and she saw the rather tall figure stumble in front of her. "Okay, okay! Just don't shoot," the familiar voice startled. 

The sudden cease in movement allowed Scully to reach her suspect. As she did so, she pressed a hand against the soft curve of her belly, knowing she had exerted herself. Fighting to remain upright, she stepped outside of the brush where the soft light fell on the man in front of her, on his back with his hands raised in defeat.

"Mulder?"

"Surprise?" He laughed nervously.

She wasn't buying it. "What the hell are you doing here, you're supposed to be in New York."

He looked around for a moment, regaining his bearings. "Um, I decided I couldn't leave after all. I didn't want to leave you here."

Scully frowned, palming her coat for the phone she had thrown into her pocket. She kept her gun aimed at him.

"Scully, what are you doing? It's me!"

Scully shook her head. "If you were really Mulder you wouldn't have run from me. Tell me who you are, now," she ordered.

"I-I told you."

"All I have to do is call this number…to know you're not Mulder." Scully held up her phone, her thumb weighing on the call button as her other hand held the gun steady.

With a sigh, Mulder closed his eyes and she blinked twice as the image in front of her changed. 

"Just don't shoot. It was unpleasant the last time. Took a lot of healing."

Scully gasped at the sight of none other than Jackson, holding his hand out in defeat. "Oh my God," her voice trembled. 

Gun fell from her hand onto the grass-covered ground, completely forgotten as she slumped to her knees. It took everything she had to not start crying. She had so many things she wanted to say and had no idea where to start. Her mouth opened but she couldn't find the words. 

Instead, she mustered, "what are you doing here?"

Jackson looked away and shrugged. He couldn't look her in the eye. Seeing her emotions, sensing them, it was overwhelming. As he watched her take several deep breaths, he couldn't help but wonder if the baby was okay. 

The baby, he'd known about it since its existence. It was one of the reasons he didn't want her to follow him in the first place. She had almost been killed. Had she gone to the man she called Skinner when he had fired those shots at the gun factory, it would have been all over.

"You shouldn't have chased me," he blurted out finally.

Scully sighed. "You didn't really leave me much choice. We don't get many visitors that have the best intentions."

Jackson sighed, pulling himself up and then reaching for Scully who at first hesitated at the gesture, but considering who it was from, quickly accepted.

To be continued....


End file.
